


Black Sheep and White Hat

by Schattenfluch



Series: Schattenfluch's Carmen Sandiego Fics [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Netflix), Carmen Sandiego (TV), Carmen Sandiego - Fandom, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hacker, Online Friendship, Thief, Trust, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfluch/pseuds/Schattenfluch
Summary: Player didn't know anything about the girl he was talking to except that she wanted to be called 'Black Sheep'.He just thought that was an odd choice for a code name.





	Black Sheep and White Hat

Player hadn’t expected for the girl to call back the next day. Hell, he hadn’t even expected to answer the phone if that was the case, but in the end, he did without hesitating.

Maybe it was curiosity on his side, wanting to know more about this ‘Black Sheep’ girl. But maybe it was because of the loneliness he had heard in the girls’ voice, something that, despite his young age, Player knew just too well.

He had just answered the phone without thinking too much about the possible consequences. And he later never regretted that he took the call.

Black Sheep didn’t give away much about the school she was in. She confirmed that it was not a normal school, but Player concluded that already (No normal school had such an extreme IT-Security System). But Player learned many things about Black Sheep over the weeks they talked to each other.

The girl had never left the island and knew nothing but ‘the school’. Player thought that that was sad, even if he did spend 90 percent of the time completely alone in his dark room, he had chosen to do so. Black Sheep never had a choice. She apparently was found as a baby in Argentina and brought directly to the island the school was located on. Player wanted so badly to know where this island was but he couldn’t track the phone and Black Sheep had no clue about her location.

But not only did Player learn about Black Sheep. He also told the girl so many things about himself- some things he never told anyone before. He talked to her about his life, his home, just everything.

The white hat hacker had found something new. A true friend.

They were friends despite never having seen the others face.

They trusted each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series and really wanted to write something for it.
> 
> Currently I am just too tired to write something long.


End file.
